


Better Than Coffee

by touchdownpossum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway wants Neelix.  No, I do NOT actually ship this.  Just a bit of fun.  Rated "teen" for song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Coffee




End file.
